ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jumping into Submission
Jumping into Submission is the 1st episode of season 2 and the 10th''' 'episode in Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot Pip was sleeping in his small bed. Suddenly, he heard Electric Sounds. He got up and went to the kitchen. Blank was dialing randomly in the Omnigizer, which was giving alot of spark. Pip: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Blank: Unlocking a new alien. I unlocked two so far. Moonwalk and Vibrancy so far. Pip: That's so not how it's done! Blank: No, it is. (dials in the Omnigizer and slams it) Blank: Can'tGaroo... Can'tGaroo sat back over the chair breaking it. Suddenly, a missile went through the ship at another ship. Pip: Blank! I guess it's hero time! ''Theme Song! Can'tGaroo: They got Missiles? Pip: Yeah. Can'tGaroo: I definately can't do it, they're too strong. Pip: Huh?! Don't you want to go Kick Butt!? Can'tGaroo: Not their Butts. They're strong. And I'm weak. So, Can't. Pip: Oh come on! You CAN! Can'tGaroo: You go! Can'tGaroo layed back on the ground and turned the TV on. Pip looked at him depress then went to the pilot room. Suddenly, The Ship turned vertically and Can'tGaroo fell off the hole in the wall falling over the attacking ship. Can'tGaroo: Why'd you do that for! Pip: Fight them! Pip flew away with the ship. Can'tGaroo got up and used his claws to destroy an openeing in the ship. He got in through it and walked to a room, where he turned a TV on and started watching. Suddenly, a Laser Blast destroyed the TV and three Galvanic MEchamoprhes showed up. Mechamorph: Get out of our ship, filthy Droopyroo! Can'tGaroo: ...You DESTROYED THE TV! REVENGE! Can'tGaroo got up and jumped smashing two Mechamorphes. The Mechamorphs regenerated. He slashed at them with Claws and threw a refridgerator at one. He ran up and jumped on one's head continuesly. A Mechamorph merged with a Refridgerator and blasted a freeze beam at Can'tgaroo. Can'tGaroo jjumped from the path and the beam froze the other Mechamorphes. Can'tGaroo jumped at the Mechamorph smashing him into a puddle. Can'tGaroo ripped him off and started leaping away. He jumped above the ship, where he found Pip's Ship next to it, he jumped at Pip's Ship and slashed at the ship destroying a hole. He got in the ship reverting. Pip: Finally. Why didn't you fight at first? Blank: Something told me not to. Now if you excuse me, I wanna get a sleep. Blank went to a room. Meanwhile, the Mechamorph regenerated. He walked to his frozen friends. Mechamorph: Techdroid! Mecha! NOOOOO!!!! I will avenge you, brothers! I will get my REVENGE!!!! Meanwhile, Pip was piloting the ship. Suddenly, a Rocket smashed into the pilot room, Pip avoidded it. Blank ran in. Pip: Go on! Hero! Blank: Well, you can't go any further, cause you'll meet the Wall in your face! Blank transformed. Blank: Can'tGaroo. Oh. I hate this thing Pip: Must've been your excitement that prevented you from looking at the holograms. Can'tGaroo: What now? The Mechamorph unmerged from the Rocket. Mechamorph: I'm Electrodue! You killed my brothers, and I want REVENGE! Can'tGaroo: Ehh. Electrodude: EHH?!!!! I'll slay you, monster! Electrodude blasted a laser at Can'tGaroo. Can'tGaroo: Hey! (ducks) I found a penny! The laser hit Pip sending him flying. Can'tGaroo: Pip... HOW DARE YOU HARM MY FROGGIE LITTLE BLABLA SAYING BRO!?! Pip: Whu? Can'tGaroo punched Electrodue in da face. Can'tGaroo jumped over to the controls panel and smashed a chair in Electrodue's HEad. Electrodue: Ouch! Can'tGaroo jumped up and increased his weight, slamming into Electrodue shattering him into small shreds. Electrodue regenerated and rubbed his head. Electrodue: That hurt. Can'tGaroo: BEACH SLAP! Can'tGaroo beach slapped Electrodue sending him flying into the sun. Can'tGaroo: Boosha! (reverts back) Blank: Well, it seems this new guy isn't useless after all. I guess using him often won't hurt. Y'know... Blank transformed. Blank: Can'tGaroo! Pip: Oh boy. THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip Villains *Techdroid *Mecha *Electrodue Aliens Used *Moonwalk (mentionned) *Vibrancy (mentionned) *Can'tGaroo(x2) (second time was accidental transformation, selected alien was The Wall) Category:Episodes Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Episodes Category:Season Premieres